


Don't give me that look Jannifer

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Misunderstandings, Rain, Roommates, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: Jan invites a few friends to talk in her dorm room. They tease each other and talk about feelings. Everything escalates when Jackie enters the room
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 29





	Don't give me that look Jannifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I couldn't have wrote this fic without the help from the incredible nice @ChaoticNachoKitten. She gave me really good ideas and helped me to put more details in this fic.  
> I also have Tumblr now and you can find me under the same username :)

Jan sat on her bed in the dorm room she shared with her best friend Jackie. They knew each other since Jackie moved from Canada to New York in middle school. Jackie needed someone to show her around school and Jan volunteered. It was an immediate connection. They just clicked and were inseparable ever since. Their friend group always said that they wouldn’t get one without the other. They knew everything about each other. Jackie was her safe space. She could tell her everything and the persian woman always knew exactly how to cheer her up or give the perfect advice. In the course of time their relationship developed into something different. They got even closer and shared more intimate moments. Even their friends noticed that they couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. Heidi was the first to notice the change but hadn’t brought it up. Jan knew their friends talked behind their backs and wondered about their relationship and she told them countless times that they’re just best friends. What they didn’t know was that Jans feelings had changed. It hadn’t surprised her, it seemed like the logical next step. Being near Jackie made her happy, but also made her heart skip. Of course she wouldn’t tell that to the others or to Jackie. Jan was sure that Jackie only saw her as a best friend, nothing more. She wouldn’t want to risk their friendship because it’s too important to her. Jackie is to important to her.

Her best friend had afternoon lessons so Jan invited some of their friends to come and hang out. Aiden, Crystal and Jaida were the only ones who had time. They lounged around in the small room. Aiden sat beside her on the bed tipping on her phone, Jaida and Crystal sat on the carpet in front of it.  
„So Janice what are you and Jackie really? You can’t tell me you’re just best friends.“ Jaida questioned. „There is nothing to talk about Jackie and me. We’re just best friends.“ She sight. The others obviously noticed. They all noticed that something was happening between the two. The glances they stole. Not just Jan, Jackie obviously felt the same about her roommate. „But you wish you were.“ Crystal stated. „What makes you say that?“ Jan wanted to know. „The way you look at her, the way you act around each other.“ Aiden counted on her fingers. „Really? Do we act like you and Brita, or Crystal and Gigi? Because you also claim just to be best friends and we all know that’s not true.“ She snapped. „Calm down Chile, we were just asking.“ Jaida tried to calm the conversation down. „She’s kinda right though.“ Crystal said. „I noticed something about Aiden and Brita too.“ „Hey don’t switch topics. This is about Jan and Jackie.“ Aiden spoke with rosy cheeks. „By the way you and Gigi aren’t really supple either.“ Crystals rolled her eyes, but everyone could see the blush creeping up her cheeks. „Do you guys want some snacks?“ She stood up and walked over to her cupboard. „I have chips, pretzel sticks, chocolate and gummy bears.“ She lists all the candy she has. „Chips.“ Crystal almost shouts and the others agreed. Jan took the bag and closed her cupboard. She rummages through the kitchen drawers and found a bowl in which she emptied the chips. Crystal immediately made grabby hands to get the bowl. „Crystal you are such a foodie.“ Jan chuckles as she grabbed a hand full of chips before she sat down next to Aiden again. „Am not.“ She said with a full mouth. „Crystal please don’t talk when you have your mouth full with chips.“ Jaida asked politely. Crystal just nodded. „Have you guys all listened to Chromatica yet?“ Jan asked exitedly, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and searching for the playlist. „Who hasn’t?“ Aiden groaned. „You never shut up about it and you sing the songs all the time. We can all sing the songs with you if we wanted to.“ Jan put on the playlist, starting with -My name isn’t Alice- and started singing along. „I wonder how Jackie hasn’t killed her by now. I would be so annoyed with her constant singing.“ Crystal whispered in Jaidas ear. „Chile I wonder how their neighbours haven’t tried to shut her up. The walls are thin they have to hear her sing.“ She wispered back. Jan meanwhile tried to get Aiden to sing with her. „No Jan absolutely not. You can sing but I’m not that fortuned to be blessed with a Lady Gaga singing voice.“ Aiden said. Jaida chuckled. „Yeah you’re more into spooky stuff.“ They all laughed. „She’s so spooky“ Crystal giggled. „I bet Brita finds your creepy side very endearing.“ Crystal teased. „As if. She hates me most of the time.“ Aiden said. „She’s your best friend. I don’t know what this she hates me act is all about but you know each other since the cradle. She doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know how to socialise with you because you are so shy when you are outside with us. But you already know that. When you two are alone you can’t shut up. Am I right?“ Jan asked. „Yeah and she is so nice and listens to my crazy ideas.“ Aiden sight with soft eyes. „Aww. Aiden and Brita sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.“ Crystal sang, earning a slap from Jaida. „Guys please.“ Jaida sounded annoyed. She really wanted to find a way to get Jan to crumble and confess her feelings so they could bring them together. But the others were to transfixed with Brita and Aiden. „I want to clear this topic from the beginning and you didn’t really thought I would forget that, Jannifer. So you don’t have feelings for Jackie?“ She asked. „I don’t want to talk about it.“ The blonde sight. „But why? You two are almost a couple anyway. You do almost everything together and when you are apart you talk about the other constantly.“ Jaida looks at her with am understanding look. „I don’t talk about her all the time.“ Jan tried to defend herself. „You do.“ Crystal said from the ground. „Jackie has such nice hair, Jackie is so nice, Jackie gave me chocolate, Jackie has afternoon classes, I miss Jackie or the best line Jackies eyes are so brown and warm you can get lost in them.“ Aiden repeats in a high pitched voice. „I hate you.“ Jan grumbles. „No you don’t, you love us.“ Crystal said smiling. „Whatever, even if I had feelings for her she wouldn’t feel the same.“ Jan said annoyed. „But she does. If you wouldn’t be so distracted by watching her all the time you would notice how she looks at you.“ Jaida sounded a bit annoyed. „Yeah right.“ Jan huffed and crossed her arms across her cest. She wasn’t convinced. As if Jackie feels the same for her. She knew that Jackie cares about her but just as friends, she was sure about it. „You are hopeless.“ Jaida sight. „Better hopeless than heartbroken.“ Jan spat. „Oh my god. If you would listen to us, you would get that she obviously likes you back.“ Aiden almost shouts at her. „So what should I do in your opinion? It’s not like I could tell her how I feel.“ Jan was tired of this conversation. „I know it is hard talking about feelings.“ Crystal began as the door opened and Jackie stepped in the room. She looked confused and a bit hurt. Everyone except Jan noticed it. „Feelings? What is going on?“ The brunette asked looking at Jan. „N-nothing. We were just talking.“ Jan stuttered. She looked scared and a bit embarrassed Crystal observed. „Janice has a crush.“ Aiden said matter of factly and poked the girl next to her in the ribs. She knew she shouldn’t have said that but the two idiots need to realise how they feel for each other. Jan immediately went beet red. „S-shut up.“ She was super embarrassed. Aiden could be so annoying sometimes. Jackie just looked at Jan. Her heart sank. Jan had a crush. „Why didn’t you tell me.“ She said softly not looking in the others brown eyes.  
„I-I just couldn’t.“ Jan said staring at her hands. This wasn’t how she imagined that the day would go. She just wanted to talk to her friends and have a good time. Now Jackie knew something wasn’t right because she obviously didn’t tell her about the crush. But she couldn’t ruin their friendship. She panicked what should she tell her?  
„I need some air.“ The blonde said and ran out of the room, hoping that no one saw the tears begining to form in her eyes as the door slammed behind her. „Was that really necessary Aiden.“ Jaida chided, shooting death glares at the girl sitting on the bed. „Sorry. I didn’t thought she would react this bad. I just told the truth.“ Aiden said and shrugged, tipping something into her phone. It wasn’t her fault that Jan was so sensitive when it comes to feelings.  
„Hey everything alright Jackie?“ Crystal looked concerned at the other girl who stared at the wall with unfocused eyes. „Yeah what should be wrong?“ She answered monotonously, still staring at the wall. „Guys, I think we broke them.“ Crystal said.  
„Jackie please sit down you’re making me nervous.“ Jaida said kindly and patted on the ground next to her. „I can’t. What if Jan needs me?“ Jackie questioned a bit panicked. Their room was her safe place. Whenever the bubbly blonde felt insecure or just needed time for herself she would go into the room, put music on and cuddled into a lot of blankets. It worries Jackie that know she couldn’t have that safe feeling because they all were crowding the room. „Chile sit down, going after her right now doesn’t seem like a good idea. She needs room from all of us. I thought you would be the one to know that.“ Jaida said and tried to pull the standing girl down. Jackie finally sat down between her and Crystal. „I know but I want to talk to her, want to know why she didn’t tell me about this girl.“ She sounded sad, bitter and hurt. „Damn you are both so dense sometimes.“ Aiden said. „Hey that’s not nice.“ Jackie pouted. „Well it’s obvious that you like her more than just a best friend.“ Aiden continued. Jackie’s eyes went wide. „Don’t look at me like that we all know it’s true and she obviously likes you too. You should talk to her when she gets back.“  
„If she comes back.“ Jackie sight worriedly. „She will. It’s her room too so she has to at some point.“ Crystal took her hand and squeezed it. Jackie laid her head on Crystals shoulder. „I hate that I don’t know where she went. She looked so freaked out. What if she hurt herself, she is so clumsy sometimes.“ Jackie was worried. Jan was so important to her. She doesn’t want to lose her. She cared so much about the blonde girl that it scares her sometimes. She hates to see Jan hurt and knowing that she can’t do anything about it at the moment.  
„Stop freaking yourself out. She will be fine, she just needs a breather to collect her thoughts.“ Jaida said. „What were you all talking about anyway? Jan seemed pretty annoyed before I arrived.“ The persian woman wanted to know. „We just asked her something and she denied it but we all know it is true. She desperately tried to change the topic and even gave us chips and played Chromatica. Well than we teased Aiden about her crush on Brita and than we asked Jan again and well than you walked in.“ Crystal summed their conversation up and put a chip in her mouth. „You guys are the worst. Do I really need to babysit every conversation?“ Jackie groaned. „You always have to tease each other to no end and overstep at some point. Can’t you just accept boundaries.“  
„She began.“ Aiden tried to justify but was cut off by Jaida. „Yeah because we wouldn’t let her be. Yes, she overstepped boundaries but so did we.“ Aiden rolled her eyes at Jaida. „We just want to see you both happy. You dance around each other and it’s so irritating to watch.“ Jaida explained. „That’s really sweet of you guys but put yourself in our shoes. You don’t want us to mingle in your relationships so don’t do the same to us.“ Jackie pleaded looking at the other girls. „You’re right. Sorry for making things this weird. We really just wanted to help.“ Crystal apologized tearing up a bit. „Well, the damage is already done. Now we have to figure out what to do next.“ Aiden said. „We all know that Jan is going to come back at some point, but she also needs some time alone.“ Jaida pointed out. 

Meanwhile Jan ran out of the building, not allowing the tears to come out. She didn’t really know where to go so she looked left and right. Behind the building complex was a park with beautiful trees, colourful flowers and a huge pond in the middle. She walked a bit into the park and sat in the gras under a tree. Her mind immediately wanders to the conversation she had with the girls and the tears began to fall. Why did they have to push this hard. She really didn’t want to talk about her feelings and felt betrayed that the others didn’t accept her boundaries. When Jackie entered the room she felt like someone had slapped her hard across the face. She never intended to let Jackie find out that she has a crush. Jackie always knew how to raise her spirits, bit now she couldn’t talk to her. Did Jackie even trust her anymore? What will become of their friendship? They gone through thick and thin and experienced so much together. Their first heartbreaks, their coming outs or the death of family members. They were always there for each other and told each other their darkest secrets, except that Jan obviously chose to keep her crush hidden. She still couldn’t grasp the idea that Jackie actually could like her back. They always acted like they do now, yes it intensified but she thought they acted normal like two best friends. Jan sight. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes, still thinking of Jackie.

„We should probably go now. I’m sure Jan won’t be away for much longer. I’m also meeting Nicky and Heidi for dinner.“ Jaida said and pulled Jackie in a hug. „Yeah I’m meeting Brita anyway.“ Aiden said. All the girls raised an eyebrow. „What?“ She asked. „Well I have a project that I need to finish with Widow, Rock and Dahlia.“ Crystal announced and handed Jackie the empty bowl. „Did you seriously are all the chips alone?“ Jackie asked and shook her head. „Bye girls have fun. Tell the others I said hi.“ She said as she hugged the three girls before they went out the door. Finally. She was alone. What a crazy day it has been. Obviously she never expected that the day would end like this. She knew they need to talk. Jan had a crush. Apparently she loves her. Jackie can’t believe it. She loves Jan, of course she does, how couldn’t she. Jan was so energetic, kind and caring. The blond was the best person on earth in her eyes. Jackie really wants to tell Jan how she feels but doesn’t want to ruin the friendship. They were roommates after all. She couldn’t live in a world where Jan hated her and she would have to see her every day. Jackie sight. Why does it have to be so complicated. Their friends said it isn’t complicated and they just need to talk. 

When Jan woke up she didn’t know how much time had passed but the sky got darker. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. In the distance she saw two people. A curvy tall girl and a smaller petite girl, standing at a bridge entwined in each other kissing as the rain began to fall. How she wished that she could have that romantic moment with someone, with Jackie. She should get back, but then she would have to face her fears and talk to Jackie. Just the thought of her best friend drove tears to her eyes again. Why did she invite the others? Maybe the day would’ve ended differently if their nosy friends could’ve kept their mouths shut. 

Jackie’s worries grew bigger the more time passed by. The sky was getting darker too and dark clouds began to show up. Normally she would have tried to call Jan but the phone still laid on the bed. She decided that she has to search for her best friend. Where would Jan go? Somewhere she could be alone. In her head she went through all the places, the library, the cozy café just outside the campus or the auditorium. All places Jan loves but Jackie has a gut feeling she wouldn’t find Jan there. The blonde said she needed air so she has to be outside. Than it hit her. The park. Jan has to be there. Jackie grabbed her phone and keys and ran out of the room. She didn’t know what she was going to say but that didn’t matter at the moment. What matters was Jan and that she was okay. The second she stepped out of the building it began to rain. „Damnit.“ She cursed as the water began to slack through her hair and her clothes.  
As she reached the park she saw two familiar people coming her way. Both Brita and Aiden seemed drenched because it the rain but also flustered as reached them. „Have you guys seen Jan?“ She asked. „No sorry. She hasn’t come back yet?“ Aiden now also seemed worried. Jackie shook her head. „I have to find her.“ Jackie said and just ran away. She let the others just stand there. If she would’ve turned around she would have seen that Brita connected her hand with Aidens.  
Jackie’s thoughts ran wild. Jan has a bad immune system and she’s out for hours. Hopefully she is okay. As she ran through the park the rain got heavier. The day really couldn’t get any better.  
Under the last tree she saw her. Sitting in the gras, drenched clothes hugging her body and teary eyes.  
„Oh baby.“ Jackie knelt next to Jan and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. Jan clung to Jackie as if her life depends on it, arms wrapped tight around Jackie’s neck. The rain was long forgotten. Only Jan and Jackie matter now. „I was so worried because you didn’t came back. What if something had happened to you?“ She began to tear up, the tears silently running down her face. Normally she would hate to cry, but it was Jan and with her she could vulnerable. She couldn’t imagine what she would have done if something happened to Jan or if she hadn’t found her. Jackie pulled back a little to look into Jan’s eyes. She was so beautiful when she cries, but Jackie hates seeing her cry. She gently cupped Jan’s face. „I love you so much.“ She wispered affectionately. Jan’s eyes widen. Jackie really loves her. „I love you too.“ Jan breaths pulling Jackie closer again. Their noses are almost touching. „Jacks …“ Jan sight before their lips touch. It was like a firework was lit in her stomach. The kiss was soft and careful, testing the waters. Their lips fitting perfectly together. Jackie’s hands wander to Jan’s waist pulling her even closer. When they pulled apart both their eyes shined and a soft smile was on their lips.  
„Come we should get back to our room. I don’t want us to get sick.“ Jackie said offering Jan a hand. Jan immediately took it and pulled herself close to Jackie. Both were happy as they walked hand in hand back to their dorm. They still had to talk but for now they allowed themselves to be happy and enjoyed the closeness of the other.


End file.
